wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Amain
|} Amain belongs to Alluvion. Please do not use him without permission. Amain is young male SkyWing, and a resident of Seacrest city. He is a triathlete, and competes in international competitions often. When not training for a big event, he races at a local track for rich dragons to gamble and bet on winners. His racing number, and his number for international triathlon competitions is 28. Appearance Being a successful athlete, Amain has much larger and stronger muscles than that of an average dragon. He's average height, with a slightly longer, thicker tail than most dragons. His wings are normally sized and shaped for a SkyWing, and basically everything else is relatively average. His legs are long and thin, and his build is similar to that of a greyhound. His scales are a dark, rusty red, with a golden iridescent sheen. His underbelly and wing membranes are a copper, brassy color, and his horns are a yellowed creme. His eyes are a bright cerulean blue, with ultramarine flecks around the outer edges of the iris. For his racing attire, he has had his number (28) painted on both the dorsal and ventral sides of his wings (racing standards state that the number must be printed in black over a white circle). He also wears his race-paint (also racing standard. All individuals participating must choose two colors to represent them) is streaks around his face, and as stripes on his limbs and tail. His colors are bright orange and cerulean. Personality Being raised from a wealthy family with high expectations, piled on top of his career, Amain has always been incredibly stressed. He is preyed upon by his parent's excessive expectations of greatness. For fear of disappointing his family (being from a long line of successful racers), he has been pushed to the breaking point many times. He always seems overwhelmed, and can never relax. He always has to be doing something: be it racing, training, or managing his livelihood. Life has always been a struggle for him, and he is suffering moral battles daily, regarding his role as a "horse in a fat dragon's casino", which he actually is. He wonders if his life even matters to anyone: his parents only care about his success and wealth (which had been lessening by the day), and no one seems to actually want him for his being. He has no faith in dragonkind, and has strong discontent towards authority, but is incredibly respectful nonetheless. Others describe him as "soldier-like" in his respect, manners, and diligence. He is very serious and trusts very few, and keeps all his secrets and problems to himself. Despite his successes and social status as a triathlon three time silver medalist and four time bronze medalist, Amain is not arrogant or "posh", and constitutes himself with an air of normalcy, and acts no different than any other dragon. Abilities Amain, quite literally, lives up to his name. Being a SkyWing, he naturally has an advantage in the flight leg of triathlon competitions, and his speed is scarcely rivaled. Almost nearing SwiftWing speed (as only the seven original tribes are allowed to compete), he is hard to catch while in the air. His speed, however, is limited to short sprints. If he were to fly a marathon, he would scarcely make the top thirty, if he weren't to fall from the sky from overexertion. He isn't very agile in the air, due to his excessive velocity, which makes it hard to do anything other than shoot straight like an arrow. On land, he is slightly above average speed, and is often passed by SandWings or IceWings. His high stamina allows him to run much longer than he can fly, and he is thankful the running leg of triathlons are usually the first event. When in the water, he is average speed, and is often passed by MudWings and SeaWings and RainWings. He finds the water leg of the races to be the most taxing, and always relies on the flight leg to win races. He swims using not only his legs, but also his wings, similar to a butterfly style of swimming. He uses his wings only when needing to pass someone, though, so he can save his energy for the flight leg. Being a SkyWing, he can also breathe fire, but rarely does so, and he is incredibly flexible and strong, but not great at lifting heavy loads. Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Athlete)